Spicy Noodles and Stomach Massages
by Ookami Chann
Summary: After eating Spirit's spicy noodles, how will Gouenji help his crush who can't handle the heat?


It was a dark night, the rain hadn't stopped yet and the wind was howling.

Most of Inazuma Japan was in the front room watching comedy movie, some were playing silent board games and finally there was Spirit in the kitchen with Gouenji.

While Gouenji was having a drink, Spirit was making the supper- which was going to be a simple bowl of noodles with a spicy topping.

As Spirit added the final handful of chilli flakes, she looked at Gouenji with concerned eyes.

"You really need to tell him," Spirit said as she washed her hands.

Gouenji huffed before he looked at her, "I know, but unless you haven't noticed, it isn't very easy to do it for some people."

Spirit exhaled a breath and sat down.

"I know what you mean, but not everything in life will be easy, but at the same time, it'll be worth the risk." Spirit spoke- as an agony aunt- she did have a habit of being like Midorikawa and using phrases to explain things.

"I guess you're right, still though, I doubt it will be anytime soon I confess to Fubuki," Gouenji sighed before he finished his drink.

"Well you better be quick, because I heard Someoka was thinking of confessing to Fubuki at some point _tonight_." Spirit said with a smirk on her face, causing Gouenji to shoot his head up in surprise.

"Yep, you should be worried," Spirit commented, before turning off the stove and preparing the noodles into many bowls.

"But what should I-"

"SUPPER!" Spirit hollered to everyone, and soon enough, everyone came charging in, but as soon as they were about to crowd her, she whacked the nearest people with her spaghetti scoop.

"Hands washed!" she ordered, pointing her cutlery to the sink.

The crowd- except for the girls- all went to the sink, thankfully two at a time.

By the time everyone had washed their hands, Spirit was bringing the noodles to everyone seated, and she looked at Gouenji.

"I'll help you later," she mouthed, before sitting down in between Kazemaru and Fubuki and eating her spicy noodles.

The meal was normal, but by the end, everyone was full- except for Gouenji- who didn't eat his noodles, claiming he wasn't feeling too hungry.

Because Gouenji and Spirit were good friends, she let him off and put his bowl in the microwave.

After she forced Fudou, Tsunami and Someoka to do the washing up, they were all seated in the front room, ready to watch a movie- how some of them could even dare to think about lying on the floor was a mystery to all.

Fubuki sat on the armchair, Gouenji sat at the end of the sofa.

It was all well and good until Fubuki started to clutch his stomach.

Yeah, see the thing is- Fubuki doesn't do well with chillies- since he was from Hokkaido- land of ice... But Spirit didn't know that.

Or did she?

Well, let's just ignore this random pop up and continue on with the main story..

Anyway- Gouenji noticed Fubuki clutching his stomach and was about to ask him about it until he saw Fubuki stand up and walk slowly into the kitchen.

He heard a cupboard door open and he decided curiosity killing the cat was a load of crap, so he went to see the silver haired boy.

"Gah, I should've reminded Spirit that I don't do well with chillies," Fubuki mumbled to himself as he swallowed the water with two pain relief tablets.

"Fubuki, are you okay?" Gouenji asked from the doorway- strangely, he didn't have any difficulty asking.

Fubuki- well, he looked shocked, since when did Gouenji get there anyway? But still, he did respond.

"Yeah, just a little too much spice."

Gouenji though, he knew Fubuki was still in pain, but what could he do?

He thought for a moment until he had an idea, he remembered Spirit telling him something about pain relieving massages.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Gouenji asked, causing Fubuki to stand stiff for a second before replying.

"N..no," he said, but Gouenji wasn't falling for it. But instead of telling Fubuki he was lying, he just said one thing- nicely of course.

"Please sit." To which Fubuki looked at him with a blush and concerned eyes, but still obeyed.

Fubuki was sat on a chair nearby, but he wasn't sitting for long before he was lifted off his seat and Gouenji sat down...

...and put Fubuki on his lap.

"Gouenji-kun," Fubuki said, but was silenced when Gouenji placed his hands underneath Fubuki's shirt and onto his stomach.

"Hey, Gouenji-kun, I don't know about you but-"

"It's not perverted Fubuki, I'm only helping, trust me," Gouenji said, before he started to massage Fubuki's stomach- causing Fubuki to blush redder than a tomato.

Although; this position was quite comfortable, and strangely enough, it felt relaxing.

Fubuki could feel his stomach relaxing a bit- so maybe the method was working..

Five minutes later, Gouenji stopped massaging Fubuki's stomach- but Fubuki didn't bother to get up.

"Thanks for the help." He whispered, but before he got up, Gouenji closed the short distance between them in a sweet kiss- though it only lasted a minute when Fubuki hear the sound of someone walking into the kitchen.

Fubuki immediately broke the kiss and scrambled to get off Gouenji.

When the duo saw who walked into the kitchen- they were lucky they'd heard the footsteps, because it was Endou.

"Oh hey guys, you're missing the movie," Endou said before he grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked back into the front room- leaving the duo alone again.

"Uh... well, thanks," Fubuki stuttered, but not before Gouenji give him yet another kiss- before walking away with a furious blush on his cheeks.

Fubuki stood there for a moment- there was a blush on his cheeks too.

They didn't know that they both liked each other, but after those few minutes together- it wouldn't take a genius to figure out the outcome.

.

After that night, Gouenji and Fubuki became close friends and eventually a couple.

And it was all because of spicy noodles and a stomach massage.

.

**Random, but whatever.**

**Anyway, R&R, hope you liked this quick story.**

**I was in it, but that's not the main thing, the main thing is that Gouenji and Fubuki are a happy couple.**


End file.
